Inevitable
by The O.D.D. crew
Summary: Renamon has been not only trapped in the real world, but now more or less deserted by her Tamer. When she goes to Impmon for answers on how to live truly on her own, she may find that the answer for both of them is that neither of them do...
1. Default Chapter

**Inevitable**

_Lyra and Lance_

I wandered slowly along the railing, tailing him as was my habit. I knew it made him feel paranoid and insignificant… and somehow, while normally I wasn't one to abuse power, I found it fun to annoy him. The setting sun set an orange glow to everything around… I walked softly, wanting to see how long it took him to acknowledge my presence. He already knew I was there… He just hoped that if he ignored me long enough, I'd leave. Never happened before, and he'd have to ignore me all week for me to leave. I had no place to go to, anyway… Nothing but an empty house.

In the 3 years since we'd defeated the D-Reaper, we Digimon wandered in and out of the real world, coming and going as we pleased through the portal in the bunker. But a few months ago, A virus on the internet wiped out half the programming on the Earth… and destroyed the portal in the process. Those of us in the real world at that time were trapped there, until the portal could be re-opened. Which, we were warned, could take up to a year. I'd taken it in stride, moving back in with Rika and her family and becoming a regular at the local karaoke bar. The others had taken it varyingly hard… Lopmon was, of course, glad to be with Suzy. Gaurdromon was an odd sight around the city, but he too was as happy here as in the Digital World. Impmon however… Although his Tamers were now 8, they were still young, and he in fact was left in charge whenever Ai and Mako's parents were out. Which was often. A week ago, the whole family had left on a month long vacation to America, leaving Impmon behind. He was reasonably happy about it, though I knew he truly missed his twin Tamers.

As for Rika… in recent months, even since before I was trapped in the real world, she had started dating Henry. Which kept her relatively… distracted. She was often at his house, and sometimes spent nights there, rooming with his older sister as I understood. Those nights I would spend out in the city. But now… this morning she's left with his family on a vacation… I'd found out from her grandmother. The shock was still setting in that Rika hadn't told me herself… I knew she and I hadn't been as close as before, I'd figured that out when she started senior high school the previous April, but now we'd grown *that* distant… We were no longer needed to be Tamer and partner, all threats gone, but she'd taken it too extreme… So I planned to break it entirely today. I'd found myself an abandoned condo building, and planned to begin living there…

So why was I following Impmon right then? Maybe it was habit, but I guessed that it was more wanting to talk to someone who could relate, someone else who'd once left his Tamers, another who preferred to live alone.

"Alright, fox-face, I get that you're not leaving. What do you want?!" he insisted, spinning around and jumping up on the roof of the building I'd been pacing the balcony railing of. He stared me straight in the eye, and moments later, he just began laughing.

"Yes? May I ask what you find so funny?"

"She left ya, didn't she? You're Tamer's gone, so the poor chatty canine is gonna go cry!"

"How do you know Rika left?" I smirked at him, knowing I had him cornered on this one. Only the Wongs and Rika's family knew they were leaving.

He seemed shocked for a moment, then started laughing again. "I didn't. You just told me."

"Alright, you got me there… but I was wandering where you stay, what you do when your Tamers leave… or long ago when you left them. Other than terrorize innocent bystanders…

"Eh? I got plenty a' other things I can do. And where I stay is my own business," he snapped in response.

"That it may be. But I have a hunch you just stay in the twins' treehouse…"

"What's it to you? And how would you know, anyways?" With a silent smile I disappeared from where I was standing and reappeared, sitting on the edge of the roof beside him. "Yah! Yeesh, I hate it when yous do that… You and your invisibility and yer teleporting, just gives me the creeps."

"Oh… little Impmon's scared by the big bad fox…"

He looked up at me and smiled. "You wish, fox face…" he just starred at me for a moment, then shook his head and started twirling a fireball on his finger, walking slowly away. "I, ah, better get back to the house… Look, eh…" he stopped, back still turned to me, and turned slightly to the side before continuing. "If you need someplace to stay until yer girl comes back, you know where I'm stayin…" he crushed the fireball in his palm as he finished the statement.

"Likewise," I smirked and stood up, crossing my arms and teleporting away.

If I was welcome anytime… I would wait. I would get my answers… But what I didn't realize is that I was to get answers to questions I never even knew I had.

Next chap will be done by Lance… from Impmon's P.O.V. … tell us what you think, please.


	2. House Call

Hope you like it so far n_n  
  
-Lance Bardock  
  
"Why did I just invite her over?" I called out to the wind. "She's a stalker, annoying and….and…" I couldn't think of anything bad to call her…Heck, she's the only one that's ever been there for me, in her cold sarcastic way. But it's amazing how three years of the same thing and you never grow tired of it.  
  
Like usual there was nothing to do since there were no more digimon around to torture. I could torture those Easter bunny rejects, but chances are that Terriermon was still in the Digital World, and Lopmon was with that Suzie girl, who was probably with her boring excuse of a human brother, who was probably with his girlfriend (how they convinced her of all people to get a guy is beyond me). So I walked along the rooftops on my way to my house. The twins were away for a while so I was large and in charge at the place, just the way I like it. To be honest I'd been hoping that something like this would happen. That way I could have some time alone with Rena- I mean myself.  
  
"So what to do…" I said aloud, like the furniture and junk left out could talk back. "Geesh yous a lot of help" I sighed and jumped on the sofa. I couldn't believe there was nothing to do! Juggling fireballs, I wondered if I should pay Foxy a visit… she was probably dying with boredom, not knowin what to do with herself.  
  
"Nah, she don't need anyone." I said out loud, trying to break the silence "Why do I care if she's lonely or not?" I asked. Like usual nothing answers me, practically ignoring my presence.  
  
"Fine!" I shouted back at the empty room. Watching the furniture cower (yea I wish..) "You're no help anyway! I'll just get my answers from her!" with that I crushed each fireball that landed into my hand, until they were all gone. I got from the couch and walked out to the back yard looking out at the scenery. Sometimes being out here helps me think (especially when tweedle Ai and tweedle dumb are here) I fell on my back into the sandbox and looked up at the clouds. One of them amazingly started taking shape into a digimon.  
  
"Hey I could make a game out of this," I thought watching the clouds float pass. I imagined different 'mon each of them more pathetic than the last, till one cloud took the shape of kinda attractive fox digimon... Even as a cloud she stares down at me with those cold blue eyes.  
  
"What're you lookin at?" I demanded from the cloud.  
  
"What do you think I'm looking at?"  
  
"What the-" I turned around to see Renamon standing on the swing set.  
  
"Do you like scarin the crap outta me?" I asked  
  
"What?" she smirked, "You were actually scared?"  
  
"Grrr" she had me… her and her stupid mind games. " What do you want?"  
  
"You did say I could come here if I wanted to didn't you?" she asked. She can get very annoying at times.  
  
"What, a tough fox like you admits dat she's actually lonely?" I teased back " I'm touched"  
  
Renamon just stared at me again with those cold blue eyes, as if luring me in. I couldn't take her stare so I did the first thing that came to mind…Shrugged her off.  
  
"Listen, that was ancient history y'know? The invitation's off should have taken up on it sooner."  
  
Yeah, that's it I thought and she'll I'm still lil' ol' me  
  
"Alright" she said, turned and faded.  
  
"Wait!" I stammered. What was I thinking?  
  
She appeared behind me. "Yes?"  
  
"Uh…" I hate it when she does that! "…Incase of emergency, you're da only dependable 'mon out here. So uh where'll ya be later tonight?  
  
Renamon looked at me for a sec and for once her eyes weren't as cold. "Around the entertainment district." With that she vanished.  
  
"Entertainment eh?" I wondered. "Dis could be very interesting…" 


	3. A Night on the Town

So glad big bro and I are succeeding ^.^ The world *will* recognize Imprena!  
  
   
  
   
  
Lyra Kamiya  
  
   
  
The lights, the colors… I loved the night in the entertainment district. So many places where you could just sit and watch whatever was on, share a poem, or sing publicly to your hearts content. I especially loved one corner with a kareaoke bar, sushi bar, coffee shop, and poetry corner, all across the intersection from one another. As I wandered across the rooftops, I went through my time here in my mind, trying to determine when a walking, talking fox became a normal sight in the area… But with the neighborhood that was only a few blocks away, it was easy to see why they regarded anything that didn't glow as normal and anything that could remotely sing as welcome. That neighborhood was one of the rare places even I wouldn't go…  
  
He would follow me, I realized suddenly. He never asked anything he didn't honestly want to know. And again, I would wait… For however long it took.  
  
"Hey! This place serves alcohol, no one under 21 without a parent or whatevers, kid!" came a yell from a block or so away.  
  
"I'm lookin for someone!"  
  
"Sure… Go home and take that costume off, kid, it's almost curfew!"  
  
"That didn't take long…" I smirked and leapt onto the roof closest to the conversation. A "child" in a "costume" with a Brooklyn accent, looking for someone in downtown Tokyo. Could only be one mon. Sure enough, there he was, looking rather smug as he wandered down the street. "How amusing…" I jumped and landed in front of him. "I'm surprised… I thought for certain you were going to 'bada-boom' that man."  
  
He stared at me, startled, then sneered and snapped a fireball onto his finger. "Who asked you, eh?" he shook his head and began walking again, and I followed a few steps behind. "QUIT FOLLOWIN ME! I wasn't gonna give that guy a piece of my mind, but I'll be happy to give you his share with yours!" His fireball singed my collar as it went by, and I chuckled lightly at him.  
  
"Lovely aim you've got. You need babysitting like he said? Because it would appear that you're following me…" I smirked, ready to teleport in case his aim was better next time.  
  
"Sure, toots. Go ahead and flatta yerself, if it makes ya feel betta. You know, about yer human leaving yous and all -" Without another word I flashed onto the roof, just out of his sight. "Hey! Where'd you go, eh? Yeesh… there you go again, Impmon. Now ya gotta go track her down again," he grumbled, walking off in the direction of Rika's house. I smiled to myself…  
  
"Tracking the tracker…"  
  
I set off across the roof tops again. The kareaoke bar would live a night without me… and somehow, I wanted him to find me…  
  
**********  
  
I reached what had once been my home… Only a few nights ago, I realized silently. Quickly I went inside and found the note of explanation I'd left on Rika's desk, and moved it to her mattress. There it was visible through the glass door, and much more conspicuous… the moonlight outside and the glow from the hallway within made it so that even one without my efficient night vision could read it. He'd see it, if he came here, and he'd know where to find me…  
  
I'd taken my time getting there, and he still wasn't in sight. I began to wonder… Was he really coming? Or did I just want him to be following me? It seemed, strange somehow… I wasn't even sure now if I wanted to ask him all the questions my mind had set, or if it was something else. I couldn't even place what it was…  
  
Somewhere below the front gate clicked. "Oh, Renamon! Is that you!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Nonaka…"  
  
"If Rika gets back before I do, tell her I was sorry! This photo shoot is only supposed to take up three days, but if they like me enough I could be a week!"  
  
"Alright…"  
  
Another click, and a few seconds later a taxi drove up, She climbed in then took off… So this is it… Until Monday, I'm the only one around here… I stared off into the warm summer night. A household of all females, and by now all the others were off with their respective males… For Rika it was Henry in Hawaii. For her grandmother, it was a man she'd been dating online, and they were now on vacation in Paris. Her social life had been improving for the first time since her husband had passed away several years before. For Rika's mother… it was simply her photographer, whom we all thought her relationship with was getting a little more involved than just a camera.  
  
Is that it? Am I jealous, because they all left, and there is no one left here with me? Only the clicking of the cicadas came in response. I sighed and shook my head. No… I am simply seeking answers on how to live thoroughly on my own, knowing that I can never come back here again…If I leave, Rika will understand, but she will not want me to be unsure about leaving.  
  
Why had I waited behind there, instead of moving on to my new home and waiting for the small demon digimon there? If only I had, I might have avoided everything that came next… But the question on my mind at that moment, as I saw him walk through the gate, his eyes locked with mine, and we both knew he knew I was waiting, was simply, What will come next? 


	4. Breaking Point

Just like my lil' sis, I'm psyched that you people are reading…and enjoying this fic, thanks a lot…!_-V  
  
Lance Bardock  
  
  
  
Figured she'd be here I thought, opening the gate and walking towards the door. She was here I could feel it! It was either that or I was hoping too hard.  
  
"You gonna come out, or do I gotta go up after ya!?" I called to the roof. No answer…  
  
"Well, I'm waitin" I said, tapping my foot. The shadow disappeared and Renamon appeared in front of me.  
  
"Heh, ran out of hidin places?" I teased, forgetting my anger from earlier. For some reason, she always had that effect.  
  
"No," she said. "I was leaving a note for Rika for when she came back…This isn't my home anymore."  
  
"Whaaa?" I said, losing by balance for a sec. "Whaddaya mean 'not your home'"? This is the same Renamon, that tried everything in her power to become closer to her tamer and now is leaving her? I wonder if this has to do wit how Rika acts around Henry I thought she don' really notice much when around him.  
  
Renamon looked at me with those same cold eyes. "I tried coming to you to decide whether or not this was a wise decision…but this is all I get from you…"  
  
"Well why didn't ya say somethin sooner?" I asked, "ya wanna go solo eh?"  
  
Renamon nodded.  
  
"alright…let's see yer new digs."  
  
We walked on for a while till we got to an abandoned apartment building. From the looks of it, it hasn't been used in quite some time.  
  
"Dis is where ya gonna live?" I asked, "Yous can do betta than dis…"  
  
"I Didn't think you would care so much" Renamon, teased.  
  
"Wha-" I stammered.."I-uh….don't what made ya think dat?"  
  
Renamon looked at me, trying to figure me out. I wasn't about ready to let her yet.  
  
"We goin in or what?" I asked. Wanting to see what made this place so great.  
  
Renamon nodded, picked me up and cleared the barbed-wire fence. Soon as we were across, she set me down gently. We walked into the building (which wasn;t hard since the door had been broken off). I had no idea that dust could be so…..dusty. Renamon paid it no mind but I was basically turning grey from the stuff.  
  
"Achoo! Dun tell me you're really gonna live here" I said trying to get the dusty feeling out of my throat.  
  
"No one said you had to live here." Renamon countered.  
  
She has no idea…I thought. Or does she? Something was up, I found her a bit too easy earlier… it was like she was waiting for me. Did she want me to find her? For one trying to seek loneliness she sure went through some trouble to make sure I've been with her…  
  
We walked up to one of the rooms that wasn't *as* dusty. I can tell she's been here before because I could see her paw prints that dated to at least a few days ago.  
  
"So dis is your room?" I asked. If anything trying to break the silence.  
  
"Yes. For some reason I like this one out of all the others." She replied.  
  
"I see". I looked around the room. At all the décor (I use the term loosely) some curtains, that were open letting in the moonlight. A desk with some used matches (I wonder if she put those there) some trash, and more dust. The bed was a double sized bed, more than big enough for her (but I doubt she uses it).  
  
"Yous sure are one for housekeeping"  
  
"I haven't actually gotten to that part yet…" she confessed.  
  
"Look's like yous in over y'head on dis.."  
  
"Impmon…" she looked at me with a new look, one she rarely uses…worry.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"  
  
"Well…I uh……dat is….if that's is what ya really believe ya wanna do…I guess its only natural to…of course, if ya want some pointers on livin single… I can stay here an' train ya till ya ready to live on ya own"  
  
"That's not really solitude you know, Impmon" She said smirking  
  
"Its not?" I asked. "Well how do you expect me ta train ya unless I'm here wit ya?"  
  
Renamon looked at me, trying to figure me out. I blew it…  
  
"Listen..uh Renamon…" I started, looking down. "I wancha to know dat you've been the only one besides da twins ta even give me a second glance….and uh"  
  
Renamon looked on at me, but her eyes weren't cold anymore.  
  
"Renamon" I felt my face get hot. "I uh…."  
  
"You…?" she said leaning in anticipation  
  
I took a deep breath and blurted it out….  
  
  
  
  
  
What he blurted out will be to the imagination of the reader…until the next chapter is written (but don't get too many ideas…I doubt that bed will get used) 


	5. Truths, Discoveries, and Additions

I'm waaay too out of it to be writing, but here I attempt anyway.  
  
No beds were harmed in the making of this story.  
  
   
  
Lyra Kamiya  
  
   
  
"I cn't do this!" he yelled suddenly, and I backed away and nearly fell over from his sudden outburst. It shouldn't have effected me like that… But I'd been letting my guard down. "That's for those humans… those good-fo- nuthin hairless apes we call Tamers. Like yours… she ditched ya for it. I can't say it!"  
  
"Say… what?" I questioned him slowly. I wasn't sure if I should prod him or not… The last time I'd seen him this emotional had been… not since we got back from the Digital World. "Impmon… whatever it is, you can't hide it from me for long, even if you don't tell me… I don't know what it is, but I feel this connection to you, I can always know the essence of what you're thinking."  
  
"Then how comes ya don't know this yet? I've hidden it from ya since I met ya! That's been, what, five years?" I kneeled down, thinking that if I didn't seem so foreboding he could speak his mind. "We're Digimon… we's ain't supposed to feel this…" he looked slowly at me, tears welling uncharacteristically in his eyes as his sideways glare told me he couldn't stand to be looking at me… or, somehow, not to be.  
  
"Impmon?"  
  
Without warning he fell towards me, burying his face in one shoulder of my collar and letting his arms fall around my neck. "It's not supposed to happen like this… I'm what, 3 foot? and you're 5'6"…" Slowly I let one paw touch his back, pulling the little lost soul closer to me. "I don't know if it's the right word or not… I'm not even sure if Digimon can feel it. But I love you, Renamon," he said quietly, turning his face towards mine as he completed the statement.  
  
I nodded slowly at him, the words still forming in my own mind. "It's the right word, Impmon. I know it is, because I also love you."  
  
"You… do?"  
  
My movements by now becoming unknown to me, simply followed some subconscious pattern. Whether it was from some instinct or just some memory of Rika and Henry was unclear to me. As I held him to me and kissed him gently, my thoughts blurred… it was true… Digimon weren't supposed to fall in love… but somehow we had…  
  
"Is this real?"  
  
I smiled at him and nodded slowly, standing up and walking towards the door. "If it isn't, it must be what the humans call dreaming… Follow me, I want to show you why I chose this place as my home…" I smiled and took off up the stairs, exhilarated by this new happiness… Somehow I felt, that though I'd lost most others, Impmon would understand… he wouldn't leave me, and I had someone to share life with. I paused by the hatch that led to the roof, waiting as he wandered up the stairs behind me.  
  
As he met me at the top, I smiled and pushed the door open, motioning for him to go out in front of me. "Wowsas… it's… it's almost az beautiful as you…" The entire city, and all it's lights, was spread around us, in all directions… and along a straight line on 3 sides, it met just as many lights as the horizon blurred and the stars seemed the same as the lights on the earth below. To the East, they were reflected in the ocean, only the slightest of which was visable from our perch over half the city. "This place is yers?"  
  
I nodded and sat down on the edge of the roof, motioning for him to sit beside me. "Ours, now." 


	6. Our Home

Ah yes emotions are everywhere now…the emotions of love in the story, the emotions of tiredness from Lyra the emotion of happiness from me (plus irritation due to these stupid allergies forcing me to don my glasses * pushes them up using his middle finger(not towards anyone)* )the feelings of one (who will remain nameless) who thinks that because we're adding to the number of non-hentai Imprena fics we are wusses, to this I simply say we are braver for doing this!*glasses gleam over* n_n well I hope we add to the positive emotions of you readers, with this finale. !_-V  
  
Lance Bardock  
  
  
  
"Ours?" I asked in amazement. I was still shocked at the fact that we even shared the same feelings, but now she wants to share her home with me? This was too much to take.  
  
She nodded. "We can make this our home".  
  
I was through playing "hard to get" but I wondered if leaving the twins alone would be for the best. Here they were actually depending on me. Even their parents didn't mind me that much. But this feeling I have with Renamon…I don't want to get rid of. I could get used to this love thing.  
  
"Ya think da twins'll mind?" I aksed, still looking at the ocean of lights…looking like a reflection of stars, lit by the full moon above our heads.  
  
"I'm sure they'll understand." She smiled at me. I leaned onto her, and she supported me. Everything seemed to melt away at that moment. I wondered if this is how Henry felt towards Rika ( he's still a loser to me but better to compare myself to him than that girly boy Takato(*A/N No offence to you Takato Fans n_n'*) ) I remember watching Rika walk to his house and not come back till morning or noontime. Did she want to stay there forever too?  
  
Ah it doesn't matter how they felt. I thought This is how I feel and I want to stay with Renamon, I'll just leave the twins a note.  
  
The next day I hoped along the roof tops to my house grabbing pen and paper.  
  
"Dear Ai and Makoto" I started. "It's been great but with the lack of enemy digimon around I've gone to live off on my own" Should I tell them that I was going to be living with Renamon? Nah, they'd tease me for it. "Thanks for everything, but as thins are now, I would only be a pain if I stayed longer. I'll come visit if you like  
  
Take cate,  
  
Impmon"  
  
Ok so my handwriting wasn't the clearest but it got the point across. I placed the note on the table and walked into the kitchen. I got a broom duster, and trash bags from the broom closet and left the house for the condo. I got a couple of weird looks from the crowd and even heard some unfriendly comments. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to show them who's boss, but today I was on a mission.  
  
I made it back to Renamon's…no our room, but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked towards the bed where I thought we were sleeping on…was it a dream?  
  
Renamon came out of the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders. She was slightly damp judging how her fur gave a spiky look. I'm guessing she just got out of the shower.  
  
"I uh got some stuff to make dis place look betta" I said pointing to the cleaning tools.  
  
Renamon looked at the stuff then at me. "Alright, what happened to the Impmon that I knew yesterday?" she asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"Dat Impmon's still around here somewheres. I said "he's probably hidin under all dis dust, wanna help me find 'im?"  
  
Renamon took up the broom."Alright, I'll help." She smiled at me and I smiled back and we went to work.  
  
About a month later I was sitting on the roof top of the condo, watching the sun set waiting for Renamon to return from her trip to Rika's house when I noticed the firey red hed walking along with her boy toy Henry. The two were walking along having a good conversation when I heard Renamon's name come up. I saw them turn into the gate and into the door. At that moment I also saw my tamers running to the building.  
  
"They came at a bad time…" I shrugged and headed towards the Karaoke bar. It was almost dark, and Renamon was sure to be a hit there. 


End file.
